Encuentro de dos mundos
by Heero Root
Summary: El creyo que siempre estaria solo, mientras que ella creyo que nunca encontraria a su familia, pero gracias a una pequeña "Travesura", el mundo de ambos se encuentran para hacerse uno solo...[ Naruhina y NejiTen] OC. Fic participante para el reto "Creando Compañerismo del grupo Mundo fanfiction NaruHina" Heero vs Delta


Bueno aquí les traigo un pequeño ¿one shot? espero que lo disfruten

**Disclamer:**

Los personajes utilizados son exclusivos de su autor original, Masashi Kishimoto, solamente esta historia me pertenece,

_**"**__**El siguiente fic participa en el reto Creando Compañerismo del grupo Mundo FanFiction NaruHina**__**"**_

**Parejas:** Naruto x Hinata, Neji x Tenten

**Género:** Western

_Pensamientos y Susurros_

–Diálogos –

* * *

><p><span><strong>Encuentro de dos mundos<strong>

Era una tranquila mañana de verano, los pájaros cantaban, el sol estaba apareciendo por las montañas, los ancianos comenzaban a realizar sus quehaceres matutinos, cuando de pronto un fuerte grito suena por toda la aldea

–ME NIEGO COMPLETAMENTE –

Dentro de una gran choza, hecha de troncos y telas, había un pequeño grupo de gente, al indicar por la vestimentas de estos, eran indios, sus ropas consistían en pantalones oscuros de piel, a la vez una camisa clara también de piel, con adornos de colores, había una par de hombres que sobre estas camisas, portaban una especie de chaqueta hecha de ramas y piel, pintada de un color verde musgo, sus cabellos algunos llevaban una cinta adornada con alguna plumas, otros tenían plumas amarradas entre sus cabellos, al centro de esta tienda una bella mujer rubia, vestida con las mismas vestimentas que los que se encontraba a su alrededor, pero con la diferencia que esta portaba un sombrero de plumas, frente a ella una gran fogata el cual servía de separación con el extraño sujeto, ya que este no vestía al igual que la gran mayoría del lugar, salvo por unas cosas pero toda la vestimenta era diferente, llevaba unos zapatos negros polvorientos, unos pantalones negros, camisa negra, con una corbata anaranjada, espuelas, dos cinturones crusados en su cintura, donde se podían ver que portaba dos o más armas, en sus muñecas llevaba unos especies de muñequeras de ramas unidas con diferentes patrones de hilos de colores, llevaba además un paño de color anaranjado, un poncho de color oscuro, su rubio cabello que además tenía una pluma entre sus cabellos, era escondido principalmente por su sombreo de color negro.

–Lo vuelvo a decir, no lo voy a hacer – respondió el vaquero, con la mirada enojada

–Pero Naruto, por favor míralo de esta manera, a ambos le va a servir, tanto a ti como a…– respondió un sujeto de mirada perezosa

–No Shikamaru, no me vengas con esas cosas ahora, sabes perfectamente que trabajo solo –

La rubia que estaba frente al rubio, que a su vez se encontraba callada, tomo su pipa de madera y tomando un par de bocanada de humo, lo expulsa y queda mirando al rubio de mirada azulada.

–Escúchame bien Kurama, te lo diré de la siguiente manera…– toma otra un par de bocanada – tu no tomas esta decisión la tomamos nosotros…recuerda que nos debes un par de favorcillos, y creo que es momento cobrar uno de los tanto que nos debes – dijo la rubia voluptuosa, dando una sonrisa socarrona al ver la cara de Naruto.

–Tu…tu…maldita anciana lo tenías todo planeado, desde el principio – le dijo señalándole con el dedo, y colocando un gesto gracioso en su rostro.

La gente que estaba a su alrededor estaba con una leve sonrisa, cada vez que Naruto visitaba su aldea, era un show digno de ver cada vez que discutía con su líder, entonces de pronto Shikamaru se acerca y dice.

–Bueno como todo esta decidió, es hora que la conozcas Naruto – el rubio bufo y se cruzó de brazos, entonces Shikamaru, vuelve a decir –Comadreja de Viento, puedes traer a Lugar Soleado – Naruto observo como la esposa de Ciervo Inteligente, más conocido para el como Shikamaru, salía de la tienda para ir a busca a la tal "Lugar Soleado", se preguntó qué tipo de mujer seria para llamarse así, él sabía que la Tribu de Konoha, se colocaban los nombres debido a las características de las persona, Tsunade la "Princesa Babosa" que era su nombre en la aldea, observo a Naruto y da una leve sonrisa, sabiendo que tanto el rubio como "Lugar Soleado" se ayudarían mutuamente, y tal vez alguna otra cosa.

Luego de unos minutos, Comadreja de Viento entra, seguido de una hermosa chica, de cabello azul oscuro, una tez levemente tostada, un vestido corto, debajo de este unos pantalones oscuros, botas, un especie de peto, todo su conjunto era de piel, tenía una bandana en su cuello y un par de plumas adornaban su cabello, unas pulseras de piedras se encontraban tanto en la parte superior del brazo izquierdo y otra en la muñeca derecha.

Esta chica entro insegura al lugar, ya que Comadreja de Viento algo le había dicho, pero no fue lo suficiente como para saber de qué trataba.

–Etto…Princesa Babosa…me mando a llamar – Tsunade que se encontraba fumando nuevamente su pipa, la observa y dice.

–Exacto Lugar Soleado, como recordaras, hace tiempo e comente sobre tu pasado y como llegaste aquí, cierto – la chica afirma con la cabeza – bueno este chico de aquí – dijo señalando a Naruto que estaba observando a la chica desde que llego con un ligero sonrojo en sus mejillas, al sentirse observado se vuelve a cruzar de brazos y gira su rostro para que sea observado, lo que no se dio cuenta el rubio, es que la chica al cruzarse con esa mirada azulada de este, logro sentir algo en su pecho, haciendo que su corazón latiera de manera frenética. Tsunade observo a ese par y hace una leve sonrisa y piensa

–_Estúpido Sapo Galante, al final si tenías toda la_ razón – al recordar a su viejo amigo y amor secreto, dio un suspiro y dice

–Bueno Lugar Soleado te presento a Naruto "Kurama" Uzumaki, él es un Ranger*…aunque actualmente trabaja solo –

–Prefiero trabajar solo que mal acompañado –

–Kurama…cállate – la mirada que le dirigió Tsunade al rubio fue de temer, entonces este dio la excusa de salir y preparar todo para el viaje.

La rubia que miraba nuevamente a la chica le dice

–Él te llevara hasta las montañas, ahí encontraras un pueblo minero a sus pies, tal vez ahí puedas encontrar lo que buscas pequeña –

La chica la mira con ojos lagrimosos y hace una reverencia no sin antes lanzarse a los brazos de Tsunade, agradeciéndole por todo, la rubia voluptuosa, corresponde el abrazo

**-\(o_o)/-**

Naruto afuera se encontraba preparando su equipaje y otro caballo más para aquella chica que lo acompañaría hacia ese pueblo, mientras sujetaba las riendas del caballo, comenzó a recordar los detalles de la chica y un sonrojo apareció en sus mejillas, negó con la cabeza para alejar esas imagines, siguió con su trabajo, hasta que de pronto la imagen de la peliazul regresa a su mente, pero esta vez recordando esos ojos.

–Estoy seguro que esos ojos lo he visto en otro lugar… -

–Kurama, está todo listo – dijo la Princesa Babosa llegando con la chica, que al sentir la mirada del rubio, bajo su cabeza sonrojada, ambas mujeres se acercaron al rubio y la rubia mayor habla.

–Kurama, te presento a Lugar Soleado…Lugar Soleado te presento a Kurama –

El rubio extiende su mano a modo de saludo, lo cual la chica corresponde pero con un gran nerviosismo, cuando ambas manos se juntaron una corriente eléctrica cruzo por todo su cuerpo, haciendo que ese contacto sea placentero para ambos.

–Un gusto…Hinata –

La chica sin soltar la mano del rubio, levanta su mirada hacia el rubio, grave error, ya que se encontró perdida entre ese mar azulado que tenía por ojos.

–Ha…disculpa no fue mi intención llamarte así –

La chica la mira sonrojada y negando con la cabeza responde – no está bien…pero porque me llamo de esa forma, Señor Kurama –

Tsunade que observaba todo da una gran sonrisa, y se acerca a ambos asustándolos ya que entre la pareja al parecer estaba en su propio mundo.

–Bueno Kurama... – pero fue interrumpida por el rubio

–Tu nombre "Lugar Soleado" si lo hablamos en nuestro idioma significa Hinata…espero que no lo tomes a mal si te llamo así…ya que…bueno seremos compañeros de viaje…además no me digas señor, me haces sentir más viejo – dijo algo sonrojado, "Lugar Soleado" baja su rostro también sonrojado, y afirma con la cabeza.

**-\(ò^ó)/-**

Había pasado un día cuando su viaje comenzó, y este preciso momento se encontraban acampando cerca de pequeño riachuelo, Naruto había pescado unos peces para poder comérselos mientras que Hinata se encontraba cocinándolo en la fogata que momentos antes había prendido.

Ya una vez comido, Naruto se acostó en el suelo cerca del fuego y utilizando una piedra como apoyo de su cabeza, decide entablar una conversación con la chica.

–Bueno…entonces Hinata…exactamente…no quiero sonar entrometido ni nada por el estilo…pero porque viajas exactamente hacia Iron Lake – pregunto

–Etto…bueno… – Hinata no sabía si contarle o no, pero sentía en su corazón que podía confiar en él, además la Princesa Babosa dijo que era un Ranger, así que no perdía nada con decirle.

–Bueno si quieres… –dijo el rubio al ver que se detenía al hablar

–No está bien…Naruto-kun – se sonrojo en la forma tan familiar que lo llamo – lo que pasa es que…no recuerdo nada de mi pasado – el rubio se sorprendió por lo que escucho – me encontraron muy mal herida hace años atrás cuando solamente era una niña pequeña – dijo bajando su mirada y tratando de no llorar, pero lo que se sorprendió fue que el rubio la había abrazado, y comenzando acariciar su espalda dice – no debes aguantar tu llanto, es malo retener las cosas –

El más sorprendido fue Naruto, no supo por qué pero tenía la necesidad de abrazar a Hinata en ese momento cuando ella le conto parte de su pasado y motivo de viaje, el jamás se comportó así de esa manera con ninguna chica, pero llega esta chica y todo su muro de frialdad e indiferencia hacia el mundo se cae, con una sola cruzada de miradas.

Hinata abrazo a Naruto y lo apretó, largarse a llorar, no sabía por qué pero sentía una gran calidez de parte del rubio, y no quería separarse de él nunca, Hinata de pronto abrió los ojos con mucha sorpresa, que es lo que le pasaba, solamente llevaba un día con aquel hombre y sentía que lo amaba… ¿amaba?...no sabía el sentimiento que tenía ahora, pero de algo sabia era que tenía miedo de saber la respuesta.

Hinata no era la única en estar un manojo de nervios, Naruto se encontraba igual o peor, se sentía demasiado cómodo teniendo a Hinata entre sus brazos, y el sentimiento que sentía en ese momento en su corazón le estaba dando miedo…

**-\(-_-\)-**

Había pasado dos semana desde que Hinata y Naruto comenzaron su viaje, en ese tiempo el rubio le comento sobre sus origines indios, que él era en realidad un mestizo, su madre fue hija del jefe de la aldea Uzushio, mientras que su padre fue un hombre blanco, el cual a ninguno de los dos conoció, ya que ellos murieron cuando él era un bebe pequeño, quedando al cuidado de su abuelo materno un viejo shaman indio llamado Sapo Galante aunque a veces se le llamaba Joven Trueno, que al igual que sus padres había muerto hace un par de años atrás, por la traición de la persona que consideraba como su hermano mayor.

Hinata escucho esa vez la historia que le contaba Naruto, y ella al igual que el primero abrazo a Naruto diciendo que llorara, cosa que el hizo abrazándose a ella se desahogó completamente.

**-(/o_o)/-**

Había pasado dos semana más durante la cual, había recibió varios ataques por una banda de forajidos llamados Akatsuki, cosa que sorprendió al rubio ya que se enteró que su hermano mayor como lo llamaba la había formado y el cómo su deber como Ranger, tenía que colocarle un stop.

**-(-_-)-**

Quedaba un día de viaje hasta la llegada a Iron Lake, el pueblo minero donde Hinata encontraría.

–Bueno mañana llegaremos a Iron Lake – dijo algo desanimado el rubio que cabalgaba a paso lento.

Hinata que venía un par de pasos más atrás, no respondió se sentía demasiado triste, no quería terminar este viaje, se había dado cuenta que durante este mes se había enamorado completamente de aquel rubio mestizo.

El rubio al no escuchar respuesta se detuvo para quedar al paso de Hinata, este le queda mirando, y pregunta

–Sucede algo malo Hinata? –

La joven india al sentir ser observada y escuchar la respuesta, levanta la mirada y niega con la cabeza, aunque en su mente decía – _no me quiero alejar de ti Naruto_-kun –

Naruto la queda observando y no muy convencido de la respuesta sigue a paso lento, al lado de Hinata, recordando como hace unos días atrás recordó algo demasiado importante y no sabía si contarle o no a Hinata, y era que ella tenía un pariente vivo, porque no lo había visto con anterioridad, si Hinata y Neji (el pariente vivo) eran parientes tenían los mismos ojos, aunque claro que los ojos de Hinata transmitían cariño y amor, mientras que los de Neji eran serios y no transmitían nada…bueno excepto cuando estaba con su esposa Tenten

**-(X_X)-**

Y él no tan esperado día había llegado, habían llegado a Iron Lake, Naruto cabalgando junto a Hinata tranquilamente por las calles del pueblo minero, tras unos minutos llegaron a una gran casa de dos pisos que se encontraba casi a los pies de la montaña y a las afuera del pueblo, se bajó del caballo y le dijo a Hinata que esperara un momento, esta afirmo con la cabeza y también se bajó del caballo, y espero al rubio mestizo mientras este caminaba hacia la entrada de dicha casa.

El rubio golpeo la puerta mientras observaba como Hinata acariciaba a los caballos mientras lo esperaba, ahora no podía negarlo se había enamorado de ella desde el primer momento en que la vio, pero tenía que hacer lo correcto como Ranger que era, escucho unos pasos dentro de la casa y al momento de abrir la puerta, se logra ver una mujer hermosa de cabello castaño recogido en un moño, vistiendo un elegante traje largo color blanco y rojo.

–Oh Naruto, buenos días ¿qué haces por aquí? –

–Se encuentra Neji…necesito hablar con el…de algo importante –

Tenten lo miro sorprendido ante la seriedad de lo que dijo Naruto entonces le responde.

–Ahm…si está en su despacho sígueme –

Tenten y Naruto entraron a la casa de la primera, siendo observados por la mirada de la joven india, que en esos momentos se sintió celosa al ver a tan bella mujer, hizo un pequeño mohín y siguió acariciando a los caballos.

**-( _ )-**

Neji no lo podía creer lo que le decía Naruto, su pequeña hermana estaba viva, Naruto le pidió que lo acompañara hasta donde estaba Hinata esperándolo.

Al momento de salir Naruto comenzó a observar hacia todos lados, no encontraba a Hinata por ninguna parte, donde se encontraba, solamente estaban los callos amarrados a la cerca, se acercó a los caballos y vio una nota clavada con un cuchillo en la madera de la misma cerca.

–No puede ser… –

Neji que observaba todo se acerca a Naruto y pregunta

–Donde está mi hermana… Naruto? –

Naruto le pasa la nota a Neji el cual lee la nota, abre los ojos y observa como Naruto arregla su caballo, para lo más seguro ir al rescate de su pequeña hermana, dándole una orden a Tente, le pide que le traiga su rifle y su pistola, ella haciéndole caso a su marido va por las armas solicitadas por el castaño.

Entonces ambos hombres se montan en sus caballos y parten en dirección indicada en la nota.

**-(T_T)-**

El tren iba demasiado rápido, Yahiko había matado al conductor, y no había nadie quien podría controlar el tren, y en estos precisos momentos se encontraba peleando a mano limpia contra Naruto en ese diminuto espacio del tren, los golpes iban y volvían por ambas partes, Yahiko daba y recibía, ninguno de los dos se quería rendir, eso era una de las enseñanza que les había dejado el Joven Trueno , mientras que Neji y Hinata se encontraban en unos vagones más atrás deteniendo a los secuaces de Yahiko, la peliazul se encontraba nerviosa necesitaba ir donde estaba Naruto y ver si se encontraba bien, en su corazón sentía que ya no volvería a ver al rubio.

Cuando de pronto Hinata siente que el vagón donde se encontraba perdía velocidad, corre hacia la puerta y ve con horror como el vagón principal del tren se iba dejándola a ella y a Neji atrás.

Una vez que el vagón se detuvo, Hinata toma el caballo de Naruto que por alguna extraña razón se encontraba dentro del tren, y entonces siguiendo el corriendo por la vías del tren tratando de alcanzarlo, pero al llegar a un puente se lleva la enorme sorpresa de que el puente había sido destruido y ahora el tren caía por el barranco.

Hinata al ver la escena, se lleva las manos a su boca y da un fuerte grito llorando

–¡NARUTO! –

**-(o^o)-**

Se encontraba Neji, Tenten, el hijo de ambos y Hinata ahora vestía un elegante vestido largo, de color blanco, en una reunión del pueblo, el alcalde está indicando que pronto terminarían el túnel que cruzaba la montaña para llegar a su aldea vecina al otro lado, toda la gente se encontraba gritando de alegría, excepto una persona y esa era Hinata, había pasado dos semanas desde la muerte del rubio, y en esos días se encontraba muy decaía, su cuñada trataba de animarla pero nada funcionaba, Neji observaba a su hermana cada vez que estaban en la casa como esta observaba por la ventana con aire de tristeza mientras acariciaba un adorno de Naruto, que le había entregado momento antes que el rubio se hubiera separado de ellos tras ir a buscar a Yahiko.

Lo que no sabían era que un par de ojos los observaban, dando una leve sonrisa, Hinata sintió la mirada y girándose para encontrar un par de ojos, que desde ese fatídico día siempre se les aparecía en los sueños, y al observar el rostro de esa persona, abre los ojos con total sorpresa…

**¿FIN….?**

* * *

><p><strong>Ranger:<strong> Vigilante

Como se habran dado cuenta, les coloque nombres "indios" a Tsunade(Princesa Babosa), Jiraiya (Sapo Galante/Joven Trueno), Shikamaru (Ciervo Inteligente), Temari (Comadreja de Viento), Hinata (Lugar Soleado) y Naruto (Kurama).

Y durante la semana estare trabajando en la portada de este one shot...¿creen que se merece un segundo capitulo?

Bueno sin más que decir me despido

**Heero Root**


End file.
